La Fuerza del Destino
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Maki Akamine recibe una extraña llamada en vísperas de Navidad. Lo que parece una mala jugarreta se convertirá en el mejor de los regalos... Kojiro x Maki.


**La Fuerza del Destino.**

_**Okinawa, Japón.**_

Maki Akamine miraba con desidia el techo de su habitación. Se había despertado muy temprano y no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez a Italia, en donde se encontraba el hombre del que estaba enamorada desde hacía varios años...

Unos meses atrás, ella había tenido la oportunidad de ver a ese muchacho nuevamente, pero su mala fortuna y un grave error de cálculo la hicieron llegar demasiado tarde a su cita con el destino. No dejaba de pensar que, si se hubiera salido unos cuantos minutos antes de la práctica, no habría perdido el transporte y ella hubiera llegado a tiempo... Pero los "hubiera" no existen, como Maki bien sabía, así que solo rogaba desde el fondo de su corazón que algún día tuviese la oportunidad de encontrarse con su amado Kojiro Hyuga.

¡Maki!.- gritó la señora Akamine, desde las escaleras.- ¿Ya estás despierta? Recuerda que hoy es Nochebuena y necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos de la cena, sabes que vendrá mucha gente este año.

En seguida voy, mamá.- respondió Maki.

La verdad era que Maki no entendía el por qué su madre se empeñaba tanto en llevar a cabo esa cena. Ella preferiría pasar la velada en compañía de sus seres queridos más cercanos, no con miles de personas a quienes nunca había visto en su vida.

Pero donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero, así que a Maki no le quedó más remedio que ayudar a su madre en todo lo que podía. Lavó la vajilla de porcelana, planchó los manteles y pulió los candelabros, y estaba en el proceso de lavado de ventanas cuando su madre la interrumpió.

Maki, querida, descansa un momento.- pidió la señora.

Eh... No estoy agotada aun, mamá, gracias.- respondió Maki, un tanto sorprendida.

Dices que no lo estás, pero yo sé que estuviste entrenando muy duro estas últimas semanas. Vamos, siéntate a tomar un té conmigo.

Maki se sentó a un lado de su madre, aceptando la taza que ella le ofrecía.

Bien, dime querida, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó la señora Akamine.

¿De qué hablas, mamá? No entiendo... .- Maki no comprendía nada.

Has estado muy callada y distraída últimamente...

Tú sabes que no me agradan este tipo de reuniones, mamá.

Lo sé, pero no es por la reunión y lo sabes muy bien.- la señora miró a su hija con preocupación.- Estás así desde que volviste de Italia... ¿Te pasó algo allá?

Maki titubeó; eso no se lo esperaba.

Claro que no me pasó nada, ¿por qué piensas eso?.- respondió Maki, a la defensiva.- Lo que sucede es que he estado muy concentrada en los entrenamientos, eso es todo.

La señora iba a replicar cuando llegó Ukyo, la hermana menor de Maki.

Perdón que las interrumpa.- dijo.- Pero Maki tiene una llamada.

¿Quién es?.- preguntó ésta, extrañada.

No me dijo su nombre, solo dijo que es un miembro del Comité de la Selección de Softball Femenil.

Maki se levantó a responder la llamada, un tanto intrigada. ¿Quién podría llamarle a su casa en Okinawa en plena víspera de Navidad?

¿Hola? Soy Maki Akamine.- le dijo a su interlocutor.

Señorita Akamine, perdone que la moleste en su casa. Le hablo desde las oficinas del Comité Deportivo de Japón, hay un problema con sus papeles y necesitamos que venga a Tokio a arreglarlos.

¿Hoy mismo?

Hoy mismo.

¡Pero si hoy es Nochebuena!

Si no viene hoy será expulsada de la Selección de Softball.

"Demonios", pensó Maki.

Esta bien, allí estaré hoy mismo.

Sin explicarle del todo a su familia qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Maki salió precipitadamente en busca de un transporte que la llevara a Tokio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tokio, Japón.**_

Los integrantes de la Selección Japonesa celebrarían una fiesta con motivo de la Navidad. Casi todos estarían presentes, en vista de que sus respectivos equipos les darían esos días libres. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar todos los jugadores, mucho acompañados por sus parejas. Tsubasa Ozhora llegó en compañía de su linda esposa Sanae, Jun Misugi llegó junto con su novia Yayoi y Hikari Matsuyama se dejó ver en compañía de su prometida Yoshiko. Incluso Ryo Ishizaki llegó acompañado por Yukari, cosa que no dejaba de provocar comentarios de hilaridad entre el resto de los presentes.

Las dos grandes sorpresas de la noche fueron Taro Misaki y Genzo Wakabayashi, pues para la gran sorpresa de todos... ¡Llegaron con pareja! Misaki llegó del brazo de Rika Ozawa, la muchacha que había sido asistente de la selección juvenil y Genzo llegó del brazo de una linda joven extranjera a quien nadie conocía.

Vaya, vaya.- murmuró Taki a sus compañeros.- ¿Ya vieron qué bien acompañado llegó el capitán?

Vaya que sí, ¿quién será esa chica tan linda?.- preguntó Kisugi.

¡Ey, Wakabayashi!.- gritó Urabe.- Preséntanos a tu novia.

Claro.- dijo Genzo, sin inmutarse.- Les presento a Lily, mi prometida.

Mucho gusto.- respondió la chica, quien se había avergonzado mucho con el comentario de Urabe.

¿Eres extranjera?.- preguntó Ishizaki.- Tienes el tipo de ser latina.

Ahh, sí, soy mexicana.- respondió ella.

¿Y a qué te dedicas?.- preguntó Sanae, con curiosidad.

Pues, soy cantante.

¿Oh, en verdad?

La fiesta comenzó a animarse; el mejor regalo de Navidad era el poder estar todos juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Aeropuerto de Tokio._**

Kojiro Hyuga avanzaba con paso veloz por las salas de espera del atestado aeropuerto. Debido a una gran nevada, su avión se retrasó muchísimo y estuvo a punto de no llegar a Japón, fue una verdadera suerte que les dieran el permiso de aterrizar.

Debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo para pasar la Navidad con su familia en Saitama, aunque algo le decía que tal vez no lo consiguiera...

Lo sentimos mucho, señor Hyuga, pero le será imposible trasladarse a Saitama esta misma noche.- le informó un encargado.- Esta nevada es terrible y se están cancelando todas las salidas de la ciudad. Lo mejor será que vaya y busque un hotel y espere a que pase la tormenta.

¡Maldita sea! Yo les había prometido a mis hermanos que estaría en Navidad con ellos...

De pronto, recordó la reunión que celebraría la selección con motivo de las Navidades y decidió llamarle a Ken Wakashimazu para preguntarle en dónde se llevaría a cabo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki Akamine llegó a toda prisa a las oficinas del Comité Deportivo, sin embargo, éstas estaban cerradas.

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó.- ¡Me dijeron que estarían abiertas hasta las siete!

Pues le mintieron.- le respondió el velador.- Las oficinas estuvieron cerradas todo el día.

¡Pero si me llamaron hoy mismo desde aquí!

Alguien debió de haberle jugado una broma, no han abierto en todo el día.

Desilusionada, enojada y confusa, Maki llamó a su madre desde un teléfono público.

Mamá.- dijo cuando le respondieron.- Me jugaron una mala broma, no sé quien habrá llamado pero resulta que nadie me necesitaba acá, las oficinas están cerradas. Trataré de encontrar un transporte que me lleve a tiempo para la cena de Navidad.

Eso será imposible, querida.- dijo la madre de Maki, con tono compungido.- Está cayendo una de las peores nevadas de la historia, han cerrado todos los aeropuertos y las estaciones de ferrocarril y los muelles. Tendrás que pasar la Nochebuena allá.

¿Cómo? ¿Yo sola aquí en Nochebuena?

Ve a buscar a tu tía Kazumi, ella vive en Tokio, podrías pasar la Navidad con ella y con su familia, así no estarás sola.

Qué más me queda...

Así que Maki tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la casa de su tía. Ya había ido a visitarla una vez, así que más o menos sabía por dónde quedaba; sin embargo, cuando el taxista informó que habían llegado a su destino, Maki se desconcertó por encontrarse en un lugar diferente.

¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó.

En la calle cincuenta y tres, como me lo pidió.- respondió el chófer.

¡Yo no le dije la calle cincuenta y tres! ¡Le dije que me llevara a la sesenta y tres!

¡Ah! Perdóneme señorita, en este momento la llevo.

No, ya déjeme aquí, ya no traigo dinero para pagarle más.

Así que Maki se bajó del taxi y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, preguntándose qué era lo que podía hacer. ¡Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se topó cara a cara con Kojiro Hyuga!

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó él, gratamente sorprendido de verla.

Eh... Yo... Me perdí... .- tartamudeó Maki, muy nerviosa. ¡Su gran amor estaba frente a ella!

¿Te perdiste? ¿En Navidad? Eso es algo triste, más porque veo que andas sola...

Es que... Algún chistoso me hizo una broma, vine a Tokio porque pensé que me necesitaban con urgencia aquí, y resulta que no es así, y pues todos los transportes han sido cancelados, me he quedado sin dinero y no sé en donde estoy...

Vaya, pues eso sí que es tener mala suerte, aunque yo estoy en una situación similar. Mi vuelo se retrasó por causa de la tormenta y ahora también me he quedado varado aquí.

¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Pasarás las fiestas tú solo?

No, se está celebrando una reunión de la selección de fútbol, me dirijo hacia allá. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Maki no lo pensó dos veces.

Cuando llegaron, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Los muchachos que llevaban pareja bailaban con ellas y los que iban solos hacían bromas y chistes en un rincón. En el momento en que Hyuga y Maki llegaron, comenzó a sonar una canción, la cual Lily comenzó a cantar, al tiempo que bailaba fuertemente abrazada a Genzo; Hyuga invitó a Maki a bailar. Ella se sentía transportada a un mundo de fantasía. Después de esperar tanto tiempo, por fin podía estar en los brazos del hombre al que amaba. No podía creerlo, una serie de eventos al azar los había reunido allí, en ese lugar y en ese momento. "Si no hubiera recibido esa llamada. Si no se hubieran cancelado todos los transportes. Si el taxista no se hubiera equivocado. Si el avión de Hyuga no se hubiera retrasado. Si todo eso no hubiera pasado... Ahora no estaríamos juntos", pensó Maki, antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Kojiro, mientras escuchaba la suave voz de Lily:

_Que si el invierno viene frío..._

_Quiero estar junto a ti..._

**Fin.**


End file.
